


Calling In a Favour

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: Missing Scene - a look at what happened before Eddie went into the school to confront Sadie's bullies





	Calling In a Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie is one of my favourite characters and I recently rewatched season 1 so I decided to just fill in this little moment :)

Annie's eyes lingered on the bullet holes in the back of Beth's van. The thought crossed her mind so quickly and she felt like such a horrible person for even considering it. It was too far, definitely too far, and he owed all three of them not just her. But it could work. It could be the soluition she had been looking for this entire time.

Screw it, Annie thought. "Hey, do you need a ride?"

Eddie stopped walking and turned back towards her, a curious look in his eyes. He seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Wait right here, I'll be back." Annie hurriedly head up to the house. She opened up the front door and leaned inside. "Emma?"

Not even a second later, she came scurrying towards the front door. "Are we gonna have breakfast now?"

Annie crouched down in front of her. "I'm sorry, I have to go and see Sadie really quickly. Can you take this stuff inside and tell your mama I'm going? I'll be back later though, okay?" Emma pouted but nodded her head and took the mug and newspaper. "I'll make it up to you."

With that promise she straightened up and headed back outside. Eddie was by the side of the van, leaning back against it. She opened up the car and he climbed in the passenger side while she got in the driver's side. He didn't say a word as they set off. He simply slouched a little in his seat and stared straight ahead, watching the traffic unfold in front of them.

It wasn't until they were almost there that she finally told him her motives for offering him a lift. "So, I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart."

"Figured." He glanced her way, offering up a small smile. "Calling in that favour already, huh?"

"I have to." Annie sighed. She adjusted her grip on the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light. "My kid is being bullied."

Eddie adjusted his position so his body was angled slightly towards her. "Go on."

"She's trying to figure herself out," Annie explained. "And so these kids started pulling her pants down to try and figure out what she is."

"Christ," Eddie muttered as he stared out of the window, lost in thought for a moment. They were moving again when he finally looked back at her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I mean, you already look intimidating," Annie remarked. She looked him over as they pulled up to the school. "No offence."

Eddie waved her off. "So you want me to warn them?"

"I know they're just kids but she's miserable." Annie switched the engine off and put her head back, closing her eyes. "She punched one of them in the face for it and got into trouble. It's not fair."

"I got you," Eddie told her. When she opened her eyes he was already stepping out of the car. He leaned back inside for a moment. "Just point them out to me."

With that, Annie got out of the car as well and they headed up to the school. She knew Sadie would be eating at this time so it was easy enough to find her. Annie could feel her heart tighen with agony as three kids on a nearby table started to throw bits of their food in her direction. She had her back to them, trying to ignore them and it eased some of the ache that Annie felt to know that her kid was the bigger person.

It took her a moment to realise that Eddie was watching her. She coughed a little and shook her head. To her surprise, he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in what she assumed was meant to be a reassuring manner or maybe a sympathetic one.

"See that kid over there?" Annie asked, pointing Sadie out.

Eddie nodded and his eyes drifted to the three kids. "I'm guessing that's them?"

"Yeah."

He squeezed her shoulder one more time. "Wait here."

It was definitely worth it. Eddie was intimidating without even needing to speak and when he did it only added to it. He had this calm, slow approach to the whole thing and Annie's heart soared when she saw Sadie's face. She was a mixture of amazed and happy when she realised that the mysterious stranger was targeting the bullies for what they did to her. Annie knew then that she had made the right decision. Sure, it took a dark turn towards the end but even that couldn't squash the fact that Sadie might be left in peace. At least for now.

Before Eddie left the cafeteria, Annie rushed outside to wait for him. She was by the car when he finally walked up and the pair of them climbed inside. She couldn't hide the smile on her face as they drove away and as Eddie looked at her, he broke out into his own smile.

"Too much?"

She shrugged a little. "Maybe but who cares? Now seriously, where can I drop you?"

He gave her directions as he settled back into his seat. From the way his hand hovered near his stomach she could tell he was still in a world of pain. It made her appreciate his help even more. Sure he owed them but he could have denclined and there was no way she would have been able to stop him.

Sadie's face played over and over in her mind. How her little face lit up as she watched the whole thing unfold. Annie would remember it forever and hoped that the effects of this little ordeal would last a long time.

When they finally arrived, it was outside a bar. She didn't question it but she did climb out of the car. As he came around to her side, he paused, watching her as she leaned back against the van.

"Seriously, thank you."

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "I owed y'all."

"Still, that was really awesome."

For a moment Eddie looked really awkward, like he didn't know what to do next. He scratched the back of his neck before glancing at her again. He held his fist out at her and Annie rolled her eyes a little as she bumped hers against it.

"No offence," she said as she went to get back into the van. "But I hope I never see you again."

Despite her words, she smiled and Eddie chuckled a little. "Yeah, same here." He headed towards the bar but before he got too far, he looked back over his shoulder. "Thanks for the ride."


End file.
